


A Danse of a Different Kind

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [4]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Danse Macabre, Duet, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW edition, Piano, Piano Sex, Post canon, Secret Relationship, i have no control, the title is a play on the music piece, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Their duets were always beautiful, but this time, their duet causes a steady fire to build all the way to its final note.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	A Danse of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is the NSFW edition of my piece "Danse Macabre." You don't have to read that one to understand this one, but can you go love on both?
> 
> If you would like to know the prompts just copy this link here (https://discord.gg/KGG8fGU), and come join us. We would love to have you.
> 
> Prompt: Gabriel and Nathalie duet on piano and violin respectively for the piece Danse Macabre - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsYMD620-u4
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

“I’m surprised you let Adrien go out tonight.” Nathalie says as she tucks her last file into her briefcase.

“His homework was done,” Gabriel walks calmly over to her desk, “and you did convince me.”

“I’m very good at that, aren’t I?” She smiles as he places a tender kiss on her cheek, his hand wrapping around her waist.

“Very.” His thumb strokes the lines of her ribcage. “I also wanted to spend some time with you. Do you have to go home tonight?”

Nathalie turns to him, smiling softly. They had agreed to take things slowly and tentatively explore their relationship without Adrien knowing just encase things didn’t work out. The boy had enough discourse in his life without the two adults in his life making things exceedingly uncomfortable for him if they didn’t work out. However, the boy was due back within the hour which left little time for them.

“Gabriel, we agreed…”

“I know,” Gabriel presses his forehead to hers, “but I would much rather have you here. We haven’t had a lot of time together lately.”

She pulls him tighter against her, playing with the ends of his graying hair, “Adrien will be home soon.”

“Play a song with me?” Nathalie’s lips quirk into a smile at his suggestion. Gabriel had been quite obsessive about duetting since finding out she played the violin.

“One song,” She quickly kisses his lips before walking towards the conservatory, nestled in the back of the manor, “but then I’m going home.”

“Of course.” Gabriel’s fingers intertwine with hers as they walk, chatting about the day until they enter the conservatory.

“What would you like to play?” Nathalie pulls her violin case from its resting spot, placing it on a table while Gabriel settles himself at the black grand piano. As she waits for his answer, she flips the case open revealing her dark-stained violin, a gift from her grandfather that had been passed down from generation to generation. Her fingers run over the strings before pulling it out.

“I’m not sure.” Gabriel turns to her as she tucks the instrument under her chin, bringing the bow up to check it.

“Well, tis the season,” He watches in fascination as Nathalie brings the bow across her strings, tuning what little imperfections there were with ease, “why not Danse Macabre?”

They smile at each other, “It’s been a while since I’ve played that.”

“Would you like me to pull the music up for you?” He senses the playfulness in her voice, and Gabriel readies himself at his keys.

“I think I will manage.” Nathalie raises her eyebrow as she walks to stand in front of him. She knew how much he loved to watch her play, and Gabriel smiles at her in appreciation. He nods to her, and she begins to pluck at her “G” string while drawing her bow slowly across, signaling the start of the piece. Gabriel gently rolls his notes, and they continue their fleeting passes until a brief pause.

The silence doesn’t last long as the dance begins. She focuses on his pacing making sure to not rush him, but soon she gets lost in her own world as she watches her fingers move across the strings in the familiar pattern. Gabriel’s piano twirling in the background as she allows the beautiful piece to overtake her senses.

Gabriel watches her with fascination. He knew the piece by heart. It had been one of his favorites to play in boarding school, but he never had such a lovely violinist to watch. Every pass of her bow. Every movement as she almost dances along with the notes. Every twitch of her lips as she lets the music overwhelm her. Every part of her was beautiful. He smiles as his own senses get overwhelmed by the passionate tune.

The fire begins to build within the piece and Nathalie feels the electricity in the room grow with it. Adrien coming home be damned, she needs Gabriel.

And she needs him now.

The final notes reverberate throughout the space. The ghost of the piece creating a haunting echo. Nathalie finally lets out a breath as she lowers her bow, the lust burning throughout her body that is only heightened when she sees Gabriel’s eyes on her. She quickly goes to settle her violin into its case, and Gabriel can feel the tension rolling off of her as she walks away. He pivots on the bench just as she turns back to him, her desire evident in her eyes as she quickly straddles him.

He pulls her flush against him, their lips crashing onto each other’s as Gabriel pushes her jacket off of her shoulders. Nathalie rocks against him as the jacket lands on the floor, rather unceremoniously, but she doesn’t care. Gabriel lets out a muffled moan against her mouth as he begins working on pulling her turtleneck off.

They work hastily to peel away the annoying garment to reveal the copious amounts of bruising and hickeys from previous passionate encounters.

“Do you think I’ll be able to take off some clothing?” Nathalie’s words quickly morph into moans as Gabriel’s lips wrap around her still clothed nipple, his fingers digging into her bruises as he thrusts up into her. She feels him smirk against her skin as he quickly undoes her bra.

“I’m happy to assist you with taking off more.” The lace falls between them, leaving Nathalie bare from the waist up, but she quickly grabs onto his ascot, pulling him up to her.

“Monsieur Agreste,” Gabriel feels all of the blood in his body rush to his cock at the way that his name rolls off her lips, “you have five seconds to start removing clothing before I start putting mine back on.”

Not wanting to tempt his girlfriend’s resolve, he obeys. Nathalie smiles as she watches him fumble with his countless buttons but decides to have mercy on him and helps. Their bodies melting together as skin touches skin. She keeps up the pace of her rocking as her nails dig into his back leaving red trails in their wake.

“Nathalie.” Her name feels like a prayer as it falls from his lips. His hands drift down, gripping her thighs as he lifts the two of them up. Nathalie gasps as she hears him push away the bench, the wood clattering to the floor in a loud echo. He wastes no time poising her on the keys of the piano.

The sound wasn’t a particularly pleasing chord, but to the two of them, nothing sounded sweeter.

“Please.” The plea coming from her comes out desperate and heavy with need. He pulls her off again and both of them set to work on ridding her of her last few articles of clothing. As soon as her pants and underwear fall to the floor, Gabriel wastes no time turning her around, pressing her firmly into the black wood of the instrument.

“Look at how wet you are, Nathalie,” Gabriel’s hands travel down her back, she can feel his eyes trained on her wet folds causing Nathalie’s cheeks to burn red. Nathalie lets out a whine when his thumb runs over her pussy before slowly pressing the digit in. She pushes back into him, wanting some friction for her growing need, and that is apparently his undoing. Disappointment swells inside of her as his thumb leaves her, but that feeling is snuffed out quickly when she hears the familiar jingle of his belt followed by the sound of his pants puddling at his feet.

Nathalie lets out a small moan when she feels Gabriel’s cock pressing lightly against her folds. He makes a few passes along her before he pushes in, slightly. Her hands grip onto the wood, her knuckles turning white, as Gabriel sinks into her slowly.

He holds onto her hips as he feels himself start to lose control as he becomes fully sheathed inside of her. He pauses, trying to regain himself, before beginning his slow pace. That pace doesn’t last long, however, as they start to make music all their own.

They fill the conservatory with the music of their soft whispers and moans, and the rhythm of their flesh slapping together. Nathalie contorts herself so she can watch him. Her lust burning as she looks at his face, slack with pleasure as he stares at their joined bodies. The familiar coil of her orgasm begins to build in a steep crescendo. Gabriel’s eyes drift up to finally meet her gaze, and the stormy nature of his eyes sends her over the edge. One of her hands slips off the wood, landing on the keys in an unceremonious thunk, but like earlier, it was just another chord in their coupling.

Therefore, it was beautiful.

As Nathalie’s velvet walls clench around his cock, Gabriel feels his own ending in sight. It takes just a few more punctuated thrusts for him to fall with her.

Their orgasmic cries fill the room, creating a perfect harmony with the piano’s notes.

The sound of the chord dies in the space, leaving just their heavy breaths to echo throughout. Gabriel watches as his softened cock slips out of her folds, and eyes in fascination as the evidence of their coupling slowly drips down her thigh.

“Gabriel?” The sound of Nathalie’s voice pulls him from his thoughts, and he looks back at her sated expression with a smile.

“I think I want to compose a new piece.” He leans down, picking up the piano bench before settling onto it.

“Oh?” Nathalie falls into his lap, burying her face into his neck as she tries to regain her breath.

“It will be inspired by you,” Gabriel starts to run his fingers up and down Nathalie’s spine, “but not tonight. Right now, I just want to go to bed.”

“Then, I should go…” She starts to pull away, but Gabriel pulls her tighter against him, halting her retreat.

“No.” Nathalie situates herself back into his lap with little fuss.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okie! That's all for now! Leave some love on this one, comments and kudos are very appreciated by me.
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
